1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink fixing assembly applied to a heat conduction pad in a heatsink module, and more particularly, to a heat sink fixing assembly by combining a fixing member and an elastic member with elastic controlling means to fix a heat conduction pad.
2. Related Art
For increasing computer operation speed and function, more and more electronic components such as CPUs, chips, and power ICs are added in the computer. Generally speaking, when those electronic components work, the components will consume power and generate heat in the computer inside. Hence, the computer may be easy to crash down under the increasing temperature. Therefore, how to reduce the temperature inside the computer to main the stability of the computer operation is an important issue.
To effectively eliminate heat generated by electronic components, heatsink module manufacturers design and provide various kinds of heatsink module assembly. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional heatsink assembly used for dissipating heat generated by a CPU is provided as an example. In FIG. 1, a heat conduction pad 10a is stacked on a CPU. A heat conductive pipe 20a and a fin heatsink 60a are incorporated with the heat conduction pad 10a for removing the heat generating by the CPU. The heat conduction pad 10a is a high thermal conductive metal block in order to conduct the heat to the heat conductive pipe 20a. Then through the phase transformation function by the fluid inside the heat conductive pipe 20a, heat again is transferred to the fin heatsink 60a, thus achieving a heat dissipating effect.
The above-mentioned heat sink assembly composed of the heat conduction pad incorporated with the heat conductive pipe and the fin heatsink has a feature of fully compressed thickness. Especially, it can be used in the laptop computer, which has characters of small in size, slim in shape, and light in weight. In addition, for the heat sink assembly manufacturers, not only good heat dissipating efficiency for removing the heat generating by electronic component is needed, but the manufacturing efficiency and cost of the heat sink assembly are also needed to be taken as a consideration for enhancing the competitive edge of the product.
In the manufacturing of a heatsink assembly, the conventional heat conduction pads are often made by die-cast molding. The die-cast molding has the shortfalls of higher cost and heavy weight. Therefore, the aluminum element used for contacting with the CPU chip in the heat conduction pad is often formed by a metal sheet stamping instead of die-cast molding. The weight of the new type heat conduction pad 10a is lighter, but the strength of the heat conduction pad l0a becomes weak, which may cause the problem of deformation due to unbalanced applied force during the assembly process. In the conventional method, an operator usually uses screw means to fix the heat conduction pad l0a on the CPU. However, the applied force for screwing will not be the same. The deformation may cause the problem of reducing the contact area between the heat conduction pad l0a and the CPU, thus affecting heat conducting effect. Hence in the conventional device, an auxiliary block 11a is needed to reinforce the structure as shown in FIG. 1. However, the assembly process of the heat sink assembly becomes more complicated and cost-consuming because of adding the auxiliary block 11a onto the heat conduction pad 10a. 
Besides, on the circuit board, other components such as Northbridge chip also require a heatsink for dissipating heat during operation. Therefore, many heatsinks and auxiliary elements are needed, which will obviously increase production costs.